fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Family
The Riku Family (リク一族, Riku Ichizoku) is a royal bloodline which ruled the Dressrosa Kingdom from the formation of the world government, until ten years before the current timeline. It was one of the new royal families after nineteen of the twenty kings that founded the World Government left their kingdoms with their families to live in Marie Jois. Members *Dold Riku III (King) *Viola (Princess) *Scarlett (Princess; Deceased) *Rebecca (King's granddaughter) History Past Eight hundred years ago, the Riku Family became the new rulers of Dressrosa Kingdom after the Don Quixote Family left the country to live in Marie Jois. After learning of the era of slavery that the dwarves had suffered at the hands of the Don Quixote Family, the first King Dold made a sincere apology. As atonement for the sins of his predecessors, he allowed them to take anything they needed from the humans as they pleased without having to work for it. King Dold told his citizens that the disappearances were the work of "fairies", beginning a legend that would persist through the centuries. Over the years that followed, the reign of the Riku Family was characterized by their generosity, as they focused their efforts on assisting their neighboring countries whenever possible, despite their own lack of wealth. Ten years ago, a member of the Don Quixote Family, Doflamingo Don Quixote, came back to his clan's original kingdom to oust the Riku royalty, and regain the king status. Doflamingo tricked Dold Riku III, the current king of Dressrosa, into gathering 10 billion berry ransom, as that was the only way he would let him keep the island's throne. When Dold started gathering the money, Doflamingo controlled him and his soldiers with his Cursed Fruit ability and made him attack his own people. Dold, had to give up the throne due to that incident and was forced into hiding. That incident caused Dold Riku III to lose all the trust from the people of Dressrosa and they soon started to despise the whole Riku family. Doflamingo was intrigued by the king's daughter's Cursed Fruit ability and asked her to join his crew, which she accepted in exchange of securing her father's survival. Scarlett was killed by the Don Quixote Family soon afterwards and Thunder Soldier took in Rebecca and raised her. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc At some point in the past, Rebecca was captured by the Don Quixote Family and she was forced to fight in the Corrida Colosseum as a gladiator. Although she is quite strong and has survived many battles, she still receives a lot of hatred due to her heritage. Currently, Rebecca is competing for the Flame-Flame Fruit and is part of the D Block. Dold Riku III, who was presumed dead, also fought for Ace's fruit under the Alias "Ricky" in Block B. After he lost the fight, he was thrown into an underground dungeon along with the other defeated fighters. There, his true identity was revealed and he received his old subordinates' and allies' praises. Trivia & References Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Royalty Category:Families Category:Royal Families Category:Riku Family